Void Caller Chronicles: John's Decision
by dragonheart967
Summary: I am not adopting this story at all. I just wanted to put up a concept for it, considering it was inceabaly good. I don't have permission, cuz the guy is just gone, and has not been on and never will be. Now review... or we'll find you.


**Okay, I am just posting this now, that I am not adopting Void Chronicles. They belong to Zeionsanity, and I don't even have contact with him, and I believe that he is dead -_-. This is just a scenario that would happen during the school festival arc, if the story was continuing.**

**Just so you all know, I don't think I'll do too good with the Negima characters, and if you all could let me know what I could do to fix up any mistakes that I had, please let me know. I am also not going to go with the exact manga/anime time where the discussion begins. I am just starting this as to progress and continue with the story.**

**For everyone, this is going to show how John would react while in this situation, given the chance to change the future. If I do put up anymore chapters, they will be more John focused, so yeah.**

**So yeah, I'm not gonna be explaining everything in the story. Think of this as a trailer clip from a movie, only for the fanfics, so it looks like it was taken out right from a chapter.**

**I do plan on making a second chapter at some point, but for now, I want to see a few reviews and let me know what you all think.**

**XxStoryStartxX**

_'What__do__I__do,'_A thought echoed.

_'Am I doing the right thing?'_

The person's mind sounded distressed, confused, conflicted.

_'What is right? _

_'Am I the bad guy?_

_'Is she right?_

_'Am I evil?'_

"NEGI!"

The voice startled the young mage, bringing him out of his current, confused thoughts.

Looking up, he saw a young girl with orange hair, tied up in two pigtails, held up by ties with bells. She was wearing a white shirt with a red jacket worn over it, a red and black plaid skirt. On the left breast of the jacket was the Mahora school insignia.

They were walking though Mahora, the first days of the festival taking off. There were dozens of stands, and even more people to surround them, but the crowds were some distance away, giving them a little bit of privacy.

"A-Asuna," the boy stuttered, not expecting the girl to speak up all of a sudden. "W... what is it?"

The girl looked down at the boy, seeing that that child was obviously intimidated, considering she had to raise her voice to get his attention.

Giving a stern look, she gave off a sigh. "Are you still thinking of what Chao said?"

Negi lowered his head, feeling somewhat ashamed that he was letting what his student get to him, making him doubt himself.

But... she did bring up a valid point. Was what she was doing the best for the world? Magic could indeed help so many people, solve so many problems that technology couldn't. I could save so many lives that could be lost without magic.

Seeing her teacher's reaction, she sighed again, shaking her head. "You shouldn't let her get to you like that, Negi."

Negi brought his head up, still looking a bit dejected, but still held a brittleness within his eyes. He was about to respond, but someone else beat him to it.

"She's right Negi, what she's doing is putting you and everyone else in danger."

Looking past Asuna, Negi gazed at the others that were with them. Setsuna was the one speaking, standing by Konoka.

"A-and, being a m-mage... you can get into a... a lot of trouble, b-being turned into an... an ermine." Nodoka spoke up, trying to help the boy that she was sure she loved, her friend, Yue, standing behind her, a juice box within her hands.

All were wearing their school uniforms, except for Setsuna, who was wearing a kendo top and hakama pants.

Negi looked on at everyone, feeling both relief and comfort that his students, his_friends_, were here by his side, and will be throughout thick and thin. His eyes began to water a bit, but he dared not cry, not now.

"Everyone..."

Whatever he was going to say next, was forgotten when Konoka perked up, looking off to the side, and flung a hand into the air.

"JOHN-KUN!"

Everyone looked to where she was facing, and saw the familiar walking towards them, wearing his bartender outfit. He was walking towards them in his brisk, steady walk. His eyes were hardened, but no one seemed to notice. When he joined the group, Yue quickly decided to speak her two cents.

"As we know, Chao is trying to reveal magic to the world to prevent a tradegy. From what I could get from her, there isn't any global tragedy. That tells me that she is doing this for selfish reasons, trying to prevent whatever tragedy that may happen to her.

"The world is full of tragedies, so many in the last century, but we can't just change them. Whenever they happen, they are in the past, and we have to move on and accept them. If she's doing this just for herself, then we can't allow her to succeed. No matter how bad her tragedy may be, it is no excuse to change the world."

After Yue finished her lecture, the girls were all nodding in approval. Negi was staring at the group, his eyes watering, happy to know that his students, his _friends_ would be there to help him along, through thick and thin.

John, on the other hand, showed no reaction to what was taking place. All except for a clenched fist, that seemed to get tighter and tighter by the minute.

Negi shook his head and looked to the girls, a determined look in his eyes.

"You're right! I can't let her do something like that! A lot of lives may be ruined if she does this too, and I can't allow that!"

Facing towards the girls, John to his side, Negi brought up a hand in front if his face and made a fist.

"Everyone! We'll definitely make sure that Chao doesn't succeed, no matter what!"

"YEAH!"

All the girls, as one, cheered, large smiles on their faces as looked to each other.

"Well, that settles it," John spoke out, getting all eyes on him, all silent to listen to what the mysterious teen before them has to say.

"The next time we meet, Negi, we're enemies."

The group found themselves dumbfounded, not able to break the smiles from their faces from earlier as they just stared at the SPARTAN.

Konoka was able to step out of her stupor first, thinking that the silver haired boy was trying to make a joke.

"W-what are you talking about, John-kun?"

John, who's eyes were still hard as ice, continued to look on at the group, but answered nonetheless.

"I'm signing up with Chao. She and I have similar... ideals."

Negi, caught completely off guard by what John was saying, hastily asked, "W-why! Why are you joining Chao! Can't you see that harm that she'll do!"

The teens head snapped to Negi, focusing completely on the young mage, "You know damn well why I'm doing so," shifting his gave, he looked Setsuna in the eyes, "You too, Setsuna."

The two took on looks of shock and hurt. The others didn't have the slightest clue what the teen was talking about, and Asuna was the first to voice her displeasure.

"John! What the hell are you talking about? Do you even know what you're doing!"

"Asuna's right! She's only doing this to accomplish her own goals! She's just trying to trick you into helping her! Do you even know what's going to happen if she succeeds?" Yue said aloud, surprised how John just seemed to fall to Chao's scheme.

The silver haired male's head snapped to Yue, the look in his eyes scaring her.

"And do you know what will happen if she doesn't?" His voice was calm and even, yet all could tell of a buried rage within. Taking a breath, he continued.

"So what if she's doing it for a selfish reason? If the effects are the same, that overall life could be better for everyone, countless lives saved over the centuries, then what does intent matter?" Pausing for a second, he let what he said seep in for the others. "I don't expect you to change your mind and aid Chao, but I have my own reasons to join with her."

Turning around, he began to walk away, until Yue spoke up, trying to bring some sense to John.

"Stop! You'll be doing more harm than good if you help her! The mages have kept magic a secret because people would wage war with it! Think of how many more people would die if magic became known by the whole world! I'm sorry if you also had a tragedy, but Chao can't fix it! Chao is from the _future_, so she's only stopping what's happening to _her_! Don't fall for-"

"Tragedy?"

Yue was stopped short of her rant, interrupted by the teen. John brought his head down, shaking it slightly, as though he was told something utterly ridiculous.

"Tragedy." He said again, though it was more like he was testing the word, seeing how it would have fit.

"Tragedy... doesn't even begin to describe it." He said this more to himself than anything else, but everyone heard it clear as day, Negi and Setsuna flinching slightly.

Turning back to look at Yue, his eyes returning to their cold stare, but without the furry.

"One thing you should understand is that war will happen, regardless the reason or weapon. It's been written throughout history, that humans will find anything and everything to kill each other with. So don't give them magic, they'll kill each other with guns. Take away everything else, and they'll start using sticks and stones. It only matters what you use as a weapon when you're not fighting each other."

Setsuna had her head lowered, understanding everything what the soldier was saying. Negi, though, was looking even more distressed then before.

Looking over to Negi, he saw how distressed the child was. He turned his back to the group, but did not start to walk away, but stood there, as though he was contemplating something.

"I'm not trying to make you decide, Negi. This is my decision, not yours. You have your battles to fight, and I have mine."

B-but... people could..."

John's eyes softened a bit, understanding the conflict that he is going through. Walking forward and placing his hand on the boys shoulder, kneeling down to his level while doing so. He began to whisper, as to not allow the others to hear.

"A SPARTAN is the protector of Earth and all her colonies. I must do this, if it means that all this could give us the slightest edge. I'm not doing what is right Negi, but I believe it to be so."

Negi looked to the taller male, his face with tears, finally reaching his breaking point, "But i-if I do, then I...I-I wouldn't be doing what is ri-"

John slightly squeezed Negi's should, the pressure making the boy stop.

"You need to stop doing what is right Negi, because there is no such thing. I've killed people, and I believed myself to be right, but the people that died believed that they were also right. In this world, you need to do what _you_ believe is right, not what others believe."

Negi sniffed, then wiped his face over with the sleeve of his shirt. Looking up at John, his eyes were shaky, but were hardened with resolve. Nodding his head, Negi gave a grin.

"You can count on it! And I won't lose, not even to you!"

That was enough to make the old soldier smile, even if it was a tiny one. He got up from his knee, turned around, and walked away, the girls watching as he began to walk off. Turning their attention to their teacher, they saw that he had a strange look going with him. It was similar to admiration, yet not quite it.

Noticing the girls stares, Negi grinned at them and called out as he went off in a run, "Come on! We're going to be late!"

Caught off guard by this behavior, the girls hesitated for a moment, before Konoka giggled and ran off as well, seemingly forgetting what had just transpired a moment ago. The others seemed to have been jolted out of their stupor with Konoka's action, and followed the twos lead.

"Hey! Wait up you brat! What was all that about!"

**XxStoryEndxX**

**Okay, this took a bit of time. I went and had to delete out a couple other ideas, considering that the first ones were pretty sucky. I wanted to put in a couple more things, to give John more feeling to the whole situation, but I couldn't find any place to put them.**

**Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, john is pretty hard to do, considering he hardly talks and all.**

**So now I have to focus on my God of Death fic. Been ages since I updated that.**


End file.
